


I only yearn for you

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Cock & Ball Torture, POV Second Person, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader's POV, Smut, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), dom reader, minor fearplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki has been acting strange of late and you want to know why. When he tells you, you decide to punish him to make the message you are trying to get across, stick.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Male reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	I only yearn for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Anonymous. "I’m not sure how your requests work but can you do a dom reader x sub Loki where loki got jealous of the male reader and started to act like a brat which ended up with male reader having to “punish him”. If this doesn’t fit the requirements of what you write or there’s a rule that you don’t write and I’m breaking it I’m sorry and you don’t have to write it. I love your stories and thank you for reading this :3"  
> As I promised at the time, I would write this fic before the end of 2019. Oh, and guess what, I managed! So, dear anon, I hope you’re still around and this fics reaches you :-)

“You’ve been acting strange.” You dropped your coat over the back of a chair and faced the God with your arms crossed in front of your chest. “First at my friend’s party, then at the event from my work and again this evening as we we’re having a drink at the bar.”

Loki made a dismissive gesture with his hand and bridged the distance between the two of you, trying to kiss you. 

You pushed him away. “No. Talk first!”

“Mortal. I am going to get what I want.”

Even though Loki’s threat sounded real, it wasn’t. You knew he wouldn’t harm you or do anything you didn’t want, and this was just a cover up to avoid a conversation that was - in your opinion - long overdue.

“Oh, you'll get it already, after we've talked!” you promised, your stance was unwavering.

A sigh fell from those lips you wanted to kiss so badly and this time when Loki tried, you let him, even though you didn't cooperate. He opened his mouth, demanding entry to your mouth with his tongue, but you kept your lips closed.

Internally, you sighed. This was going to take some more drastic measures to get the problem addressed…

Loki’s hand had already found your waist, traveling over your hips towards your manhood; he didn’t reach the destination.

Your hand shot forward, grabbing his balls through his trousers and twisting hard. Immediately Loki broke the kiss, trying to pull away, but you held him. It was a nasty move, but you could already feel him growing hard.

_ Masochist _ .

You gave a harsh squeeze, making him grunt before you let go. Yet, the desire that touch had awakened within the God was unmistakably shimmering his green eyes. Too bad, he would have to wait.

Squaring your shoulders you looked at him over the bridge of your nose and pointed to the floor. “On your knees.”

You wouldn't take no for an answer.

“Mortal,” Loki hissed threateningly. “I'm not going to-”

“You are!” you interrupted. “Because we  _ mortals _ talk to our partners when they have a problem. And you clearly need a lid on that haughtiness of yours to keep your mind focused.” You wouldn't relent. “Down!” 

A moment of hesitation was visibly clear in the God's posture, but then he complied, slowly sinking to his knees while holding your gaze with a defiant glare.

“Tell me, what’s the problem?”

Loki averted his eyes to the side, a muscle in his jaw clenching. He obviously didn’t want to tell.

Situations like these always made you painfully aware that you were only a human, facing a God who could kill you within the blink of an eye. But you also knew Loki wouldn't harm you.

This wasn't the first time…

“Loki. Speak!”

He ground his teeth, still not wanting to say what was the matter. You put your foot between his legs, resting on his groin.

Still no answer.

“You aren’t going to get anything unless you answer me,” you flicked casually, softly rubbing circles with your foot.

Loki chuckled and a grin spread across his face. “I think our points of view differ on that matter.”

Slightly angered, you huffed. He was right!

Immediately you pulled your foot away, the bulge in his pants visible.

Every little bit of physical touch you were going to give, was a victory for him. Hurt him or not, there was no persuasion to be found. Thus you resorted on staring him down, your arms crossed, your posture regal and you waited.

There could be said many things about the God you were dating, but it wasn’t that he was stupid. On the contrary…

Loki was quick to catch on your intentions, a scowl forming on his face. “When were you planning on telling me you are going to discard me?” he hissed between clenched teeth.

_ What? _

A sudden blow to the stomach would have been less surprising and you staggered a step backwards in disbelief. “What!” you exclaimed incredulous. “What has gotten in your head that makes you think that?” you asked with a high-pitched voice.

Now that the word was out, there was nothing holding Loki back from explaining. “I see you looking at others,” he mumbled, averting his eyes. “The way you interact with them. Those small touches…”

The misery Loki felt was quite evident, even from your view on the crown of his head - his shoulders that had inched closer to his ears, the stiffness in his posture as muscles had pulled taut, and he still wouldn’t look you in the eyes.

A sentiment you shared.

His last words sunk in and you realized how jealous this God could be. Just a hand on someone’s arm to get their attention, a hug as a form of goodbye, a touch to the shoulder when you wanted to show fondness.

You kneeled before him, grabbing his jaw to tilt his head. Red-rimmed eyes with barely restrained anger and sorrow started back at you. He was waiting for the ax to fall.

There was no ax. It wouldn't fall.

“Loki,” you sighed. “I'm not planning on breaking up with you and I don't want anyone else. Am I clear?”

“But you desire them,” Loki mumbled like a petulant child, his eyes anywhere but on you.

“Look at me,” you said, and slowly his eyes traveled to yours. Once you had his attention you said warmly, but firm, “Just because I look at others doesn't mean I desire them.”

“That is a lie,” Loki countered stubbornly.

Now you were getting irritated. “If that were true - which it's not - I'd much rather share them with  _ you _ than go solo. I don’t want anybody else, I want you!”

Loki huffed. “I highly doubt it.”

“Really? Are you that insecure?” You asked aggravated. “Do I need to show you?  _ Remind  _ you?”

In response Loki raised and dropped one shoulder. “Should I care?”

You didn’t even consider answering that for half a second. Those three words were nothing more than a kick below the belt to get a raise out of you, and you knew it.

You got to your feet, drawing his still in your hand grasped face upwards with the motion, tilting his head. Lucky bastard, he was going to get what he wanted anyway…

“Okay, here’s what going to happen,” you stated whilst looking down on him. “First I’m going to punish you for doubting me. Then I’m gonna fuck you so hard and long that the next time you sit down you’ll be reminded of how much I desire  _ only _ you.”

Loki’s green eyes went a fraction wider while he stared at you. His throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

“Well?” you prompted.

When Loki agreed with a nod he seemed a little subdued - he probably still didn't believe you. Yet, eagerness began to push away the misery from his eyes.

A small smile formed on your lips. At least a minor victory, yet you were suddenly painfully aware that showing him he needn't doubt your love would be something you needed to prove over and over again.

It was for later concerns.

“Strip!” you demanded. “I'm going to put some things in place and when I get back I want you to be naked.” You glared at him. “Clear?”

“Yes,” he answered, his hands already coming up to undo the buttons of his shirt.

You walked to your bedroom and basically emptied the cabinet of toys, neatly placing them on the bed.

A flogger and a paddle, two different sizes of butt plugs, nipple clamps, a blindfold and gag, a vibrator, a collar and handcuffs and, of course, lube. You didn't intend on using them all, but you knew it would have a nice psychological effect on the jealous God. 

Next, you rid yourself of your sweater and shirt - you'd soon get it warm anyway - and went back to the living room where Loki was waiting for you. You were glad to see he had obeyed you, standing naked with an unreadable expression on his face, his clothes neatly folded in a pile on the floor next to his feet.

“With me,” you beckoned with a crooked finger. 

The moment you entered the bedroom you saw Loki's eyes flit to the array of toys on the bed and back to you. Nervously his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “All of them?” he asked.

You huffed. “That's up for me to decide.” You grabbed the blindfold and held it up in the air. “And not for you to know.”

Loki swallowed. “I would like to know.”

You approached him, grabbing his jaw to force his gaze to meet yours. “All you need to know is that I only  _ want _ you, and this is going to help you remember that,” you said sternly.

A small noise formed in the back of his throat, his eyes still riddled with uncertainty, and wandering to the blindfold. “Why the blindfold?”

“I just told you. And I need you to focus to answer my questions.”

Loki's brow knitted, but he agreed nonetheless. “Alright.”

You walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge and eyed him as he stood there waiting for your words. Moments like these made you truly appreciate his physique. A face so handsome and fair it truly belonging to a God, and those long, raven-black locks in which you liked to tangle your fingers and teasingly pull. Perfect, albast skin that you had felt, kissed and nibbled before, but never seemed to get enough of. Honed muscles, which you had felt flexing beneath your hands so often, perfectly fitting his lithe frame. And obviously, further south, a hard erection which didn’t lack length or girth and you were all too happy to play with.

Loki was painfully aware of the way you were eyeing him and minor irritation began to form on his face.

Eventually you said, “Over my lap.”

With slow steps Loki approached, complying to your demand.

You wrapped the blindfold around his face and reached between your bodies to trap his hard member between your thighs.

Slowly, you ran a hand over his back, kneading the flesh of his ass when you reached those perfect cheeks, before trailing back up. You reached his head, giving his hair a soft pull and made him shift position so his face was close to the floor, his ass up in the air and exposed.

Then you resumed your caressing of his back, running your fingers over his spine all the way down. Teasingly you pushed your finger against his hole, rubbing the sensitive ring of flesh. Then you backtracked over his ass, kneading the flesh some more and alternating with teasing his entrance.

Quickly the suspense proved too much for the naked God across your lap. “Damn Mortal! Are yo-”

A harsh slap on his ass silenced him with a gasp and had him softly rocking in your lap. With his hard erection still trapped between your thighs, the motion gave some friction, but not enough.

“This is not about getting pleasure,” you reprimanded, “but about making you understand something. I'm going to do this at  _ my _ pace. You've already bratted enough these past weeks.”

You reached behind you and grabbed one of the toys. “In fact,” you said as you pushed the gag against Loki's lips, “open up. I'll take it off when I have need of your mouth.”

Loki squirmed, pushing his lips on each other and wiggling in your lap to try to get away.

With the flat of your hand you smacked his ass and pushed him back down.

You knew he wasn’t particularly fond of the gag and he rarely let you use it. It made sense. After all, he was the Silver Tongued God and muting him was, in his case, the pinnacle of sadism.

Frantically he tried to avert his head, away from the ball that was being pushed against his lips.

“No?” you asked.

Again Loki shook his head, refusing to part his lips.

Without much care you threw the toy back on the bed and hooked one finger underneath his blindfold, lifting it to free one of his eyes. “Good?” you checked.

“Mortal…” Loki growled. He hated it when you checked on him, but you did it anyway. If not for his comfort, at least for yours. And even though Loki had reacted irritated, you could tell he had the spirit alright.

You let the blindfold go and put it back in place. “Fine. But you only get to speak when spoken too. Clear?”

A shudder went down Loki’s spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Yes,” he softly answered.

“Yes what?”

You could hear the restrained breath he took through his nose, his teeth undoubtedly grinding; always defiant, always pushing your buttons. Yet, you both loved that.

“Yes…  _ sir _ ,” he grated.

You hummed satisfied. “That's better.” And you resumed your teasing touches from earlier; kneading his ass and trailing your fingers over his spine.

You slicked one finger in your mouth and and teased the sensitive ring of his entrance. If Loki was aware that he was wiggling his ass to meet the friction or not, you didn't know. You loved to see him squirm like that, the clipped of noises he made in the back of his throat amusing you and making you hard.

You considered inserting one of the butt plugs, but opted not to. You always did that; wanting to go too fast with too much and this time that wouldn't do. You were going to bring a message across.

So, instead you grabbed the paddle, rubbing the leather of the flat toy over those round cheeks and putting your other hand on his lower back to keep him in place. Then you gave him a soft smack.

Loki’s breath hitched minutely at the sting and he softly rocked with the motion, his trapped erection getting some minor friction.

“Count for me,” you commanded and smacked his ass again.

Loki hissed between his teeth. “One.”

Another smack.

“Two,” he dutifully counted as he rocked across your lap.

You intensified the strength of your next blow.

“Three!”

You absolutely loved the sound of the leather colliding with his skin - your member stirring to life in your pants. Softly, you rubbed your hand over the reddening skin of his ass, his body jerking as he expected another blow. It made you chuckle.

The next smack landed on his thigh - something he hadn’t expected - and Loki bit off a yelp. “Four,” he breathed.

Rapidly, the paddle met his flesh twice. “Five. Six,” he gasped.

You could feel his member growing harder between your legs and to tease him you rubbed your thighs together. Loki hummed with pleasure and you could feel your own bulge straining in your pants.

The God wiggled across your lap and you gave him a punishing blow on his ass with the paddle.

“Seven!”

The next blow was equally merciless, which he counted as instructed and as you raised the paddle for another blow. His body jerked without the toy ever touching his flesh. You chuckled.

For a couple of seconds you didn’t do anything, just resting your hand on his ass, and waiting for him to relax again. Then you struck another blow on his right thigh and the next one on his left.

“Nine. Ten.”

You switched back to his ass.

“Eleven.  _ Twelve! _ ” By now Loki began to snarl strained between clenched teeth, but the real goal of his punishment only started now.

“Good,” you hummed. “Now I have some questions for you and you're going to answer them,” you said while rubbing the paddle over his red cheeks. “Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to no one,” Loki hissed immediately, fully knowing it wasn’t the right answer.

You struck him on the ass with the paddle. “Wrong answer.”

“I belong to no one,  _ sir _ ,” Loki amended.

Amused you had to admit to yourself you enjoyed his sass - you often did and outside of the bedroom you shared a fair deal of banter which you adored - but it was still the wrong answer and the paddle collided with his flesh, hard.

“Try again. Who do you belong to?”

“I-” Loki began, but his words were cut off by a yelp as the paddle landed on his flesh again. You already knew knew he wasn't going to give the answer you wanted, thus you weren’t going to let him finish his sassy comment.

You kept repeating the question to which the God answered evasive every time and got punished every time, too. After the third time he hollered, “You! I belong to you!”

“Good,” you purred, soothing the red skin of his ass with your hand. “Another question. Who do  _ I _ desire?”

Loki didn’t answer and you let the paddle come down on his thigh.

“Should I ask again?” you asked calmly, but simultaneously you wondered how many times you would have to ask and how long it would take before he would concede.

“No,” Loki answered thoughtfully after a moment of silence.

You teasingly rubbed the paddle over the red skin of his cheeks, making him squirm. “Then answer me. Who do I desire?”

Still no answer.

You bent to snatch his hand, making him jerk at the unexpected motion and placed his hand on your groin. With your manhood still trapped in your pants, you were supporting quite the bulge now. “This,” you clarified, “This is how much I desire you.”

The little moan Loki made in the back of his throat was music to your ears and you let go of his hand. “Any idea how hard it is to restrain myself when you have this effect on me?” you questioned, hitting his ass with the paddle. You took liberty in answering the question for him. “ _ Very! _ ”

Still, the God across your lap didn’t speak, which was quite peculiar for him. You struck another blow. “Why do I desire?”

Finally Loki spoke again, albeit it was more of a snarl. “Not me.”

You struck his thigh mercilessly and his entire body jerked with the impact, a soft cry falling from his lips.

You sneaked your hands between your thighs, grabbing his balls and pulling them back between his legs to expose them. “Are you sure about that answer?” you asked, teasingly rubbing the paddle over his balls.

A shudder ran unmistakably down Loki’s spine, but other than that he remained unmoving. Softly you tapped his balls with the paddle. “Well?” you prompted.

Loki shook his head. “No, no, no.”

“No what?” you asked, but he just kept repeating his mantra as if he was stuck on repeat.

Which he probably was…

When you smacked his ass to retrieve him from his mindset, he rocked so hard across your lap he almost fell off. Yet, you were still holding his balls, and the combined expectation of a smack on his manhood that never came, and the unexpected pull which  _ did  _ happen, made him holler.

Now Loki was squirming across your lap, but you held him down.  _ Barely _ .

You finally had him mentally where you wanted him…

“Who do I desire?” you asked sternly, caressing his balls with the paddle.

Other than a lot of wriggling and keening, you didn’t get, and you struck another blow on his ass with the paddle. He answered with incoherent noises, though his squirming began to diminish.

It took another five blows before Loki finally conceded and almost inaudible he whispered, “me.”

Mercilessly you struck another blow. “What? I didn't hear that.”

“Me!” he squealed louder this time, taking a ragged breath. “Me! You desire me.”

“That's right,” you confirmed and let go off his balls, smoothing the red skin of his ass with your hand instead. “Now let's make sure you don't forget any time soon, shall we,” you asked rhetorically and hit him with the paddle.

You kept smacking him until you were fairly sure the message had come across.

Loki keened and yelped, his body trembling with every hit as his cheeks turned an even nicer shade of. The combination of that view, and the sounds of leather meeting flesh and the noises he produced, went straight to your groin, making you painfully hard.

When you were done and pulled the God in for a kiss, you could see the dark stains of tears on the blindfold.

“Do you remember what I promised?” you asked, nibbling and biting his neck.

With a hoarse voice and ragged breaths, Loki answered, “That you would punish me for doubting you, then fuck me hard enough to make me remember for the next time.”

You hummed affirmative against his throat. “And what did I ask you to remember?”

Loki growled irritated in the back of his throat. “You do not have to ask me every time!”

You pulled away from his skin. “Oh, but I do!” you said firmly. “Because I clearly need to override that doubt of yours. Answer me.”

Loki didn’t and defiantly opted to remain silent.

You pushed a hand through his black manes, softly pulling to tilt his head so he was looking at you even though he couldn’t see you due to the blindfold. Your other hand softly landed on his ass, making him jerk. “Do you want to go over my knee again, only this time for disobedience?” you threatened. “Because if I do, you won't get fucked.”

The God shook his head despite the strain on his hair. This time when Loki spoke, it was obvious he too believed what he said. “You only yearn for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
